Love Will Find A Way
by Sophie115
Summary: What if Sasha had survived the plane crash would he be able to find his way back to Tamara will they be able to survive in a post 2012 world? Sorry summary sucks. Please Review. More chapters soon.


2012 Fanfiction

Chapter 1:

Drowning in the Past.

Tamara's Point Of View

~*~

I banged on the yellow steel doors in vain praying for a miracle. As I ran out of air and kicked my way back up to the ceiling. I panted for air and grabbed the metal net above, and tried to stay calm as the water continued to rise. The water rose higher and higher, I pressed my face against the ceiling and took one last deep breath, as the water reached the ceiling, before plunging back down into the water, and banging on the doors desperately.

I banged and hit the doors hoping against hope that they would open. Soon everything became slower my hands looked as though they were moving in slow motion. I began banging less and less hard, as I grew tired. Then the world went black; and my mind went back to the last day I was happy.

~*~

I smiled as the sunlight shining through the window warmed my face. I opened my eyes and yawed, and smiles again when I found myself I Sasha's arms. I looked into his loving eyes as his fingertips lightly traced symbols on my back.

"I love you Sasha" I blurted the words out I had wanted to say for so long, as I blushed and buried my face in Sasha's chest. He moved his hand and gently tilted up my shin so I looked into his eyes once again.

"I love you too Tamara," he said gently as he kissed me. "Tamara do you truly love me?" asked Sasha with a strange look in eyes.

"Of course I do, with all my heart." I replied readily.

"Then why do you not leave Yuri, I can take care of you, I Iove you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Its complicated Sasha, I can not just leave him."

"Why not? He is not a good man; you don't think I notice when you come to me covered in bruises after Yuri hits you and try to hide them and be cheerful?"

"Sasha there are some things I have never told you. Well I guess I should start from the beginning then…"

"I was 18 young, beautiful and naïve; an only child and my parents loved me dearly. But one day my mother became sick and soon the bills began to pile up and my father had to borrow some money, about 2 million, from Yuri and couldn't pay him back. So one day Yuri came to our house to see my father, from the moment he first set eyes on me he wanted to posses me. He offered my father a deal, if he would give me to Yuri to be his girlfriend and move in with him, his debt would be forgiven. My father being the stubborn man he is of course said no, but I knew either way Yuri would get what he wanted, me, and I didn't want my father to get hurt. So I agreed to Yuri's deal. I know now what a huge mistake that was. But in a way I am glad, if I hadn't taken Yuri's deal I would have never met you Sasha." I smiled and put my hand on his cheek.

"So Yuri blackmailed you into being his girlfriend. Why am I not surprised?" Sasha paused, and an angry look came over his face. "I want to kill Yuri for everything he has done to you!" Sasha blurted angrily.

"It's ok, really, things have been better since you came here anyway." I paused and looked down, as a single tear ran down my cheek. "There is one thing I will never forgive him for. About three months after I moved in with Yuri I became pregnant with his child. He, however had no desire to have another child and forced me to get an abortion."

"Oh god, Tamara I never knew."

"It's ok, it was before you came to work here two years ago. You had no way of knowing. It is the one thing I truly hate him for, the beatings I can handle, but knowing that he made me destroy my child, that is unforgivable." I said as slient tears began to stream down my cheeks.

"Tamara come away with me, we can go start over, far away from Yuri, and maybe one day start a family of our own." Sasha said pleadingly as he tenderly wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Well Yuri comes back from his business trip to China by the end of the week, then we go to America for the boxing, and then we come home and I will tell him I am leaving him, and we can go far away and just be together."

"I love you Tamara."

"I love you Sasha." I said, and kissed him with all the love my heart possesed.

~*~

All of a sudden the memory faded as I was jerked back to reality. I lay soaked on the cold metal floor; I saw faces peering over me, but I couldn't tell who the faces belonged to. Panic began to overwhelm me. Then someone began to pump the water from my lungs, I rolled on to my side coughing up water. Once I could breathe I flopped on to my side and blacked out.

Authors Note:

Did you like it? I just had this idea after I watched 2012, which was a good movie, about writing a story about Tamara and Sasha.

More chapters are coming but reviews are needed and appericated. So *Hint Hint* Please review! Please?

~*~


End file.
